First Mate
by helterskelterwalter
Summary: Lust and love, who can tell the difference?


**WARNING: STORY CONTAINS _HINTED_ SEXY TIME AND IS MARKED WITH INCEST. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AH, STILL CONTINUING?**

**PRESENTING: "First Mate" **

**A Sam X Eric poetic-fanfic by Walter Walker. (Enjoy? I hope it's not to tasking/ complicated to read. Please get the hang of it! I'm just innovating ways to creatively tell the story 'ere!) **

* * *

**Captain**: No one can say

**Polisher**: Can anyone say

* * *

**Captain**: What is good for me?

**Polisher**: What is good for me?

* * *

**Captain**: I am the judge of my own!

**Polisher**: Am I the judge of my own?

* * *

**Captain**: The captain, the leader, the one in-charge of all!

**Polisher**: I'm certainly in no position to be in charge.

* * *

**Captain**: This ship is my turf- the sea is what I command!

**Polisher**: This ship, I can't escape it. I can't escape cleaning the floorboards.

* * *

**Captain**: Everyday, as fine as a lovely maiden!

**Polisher**: Days are very long. Nights... they're even longer.

* * *

**Captain**: I see the horizon,

**Polisher**: I see the horizon,

* * *

**Captain**: The beauty is breath-taking

**Polisher**: The beauty sends tears to my eyes.

* * *

**Captain**: Argh, such a wonderful world!

**Polisher**: When will I see the wonderful world?

* * *

**Captain**: No reason why I'd ever want my eyes closed!

**Polisher**: Sleep... I can't wait to dream.

* * *

**Captian**: But, argh! This pirate's got to rest, too! I think I'm seeing things...

**Polisher**: My hands are numb, my body's sore, yet I can't stop to rest.

* * *

**Captain**: But the night... is still young!

**Polisher**: It's too dark to be shining the floors.

* * *

**Captain**: My slaves are young, too...

**Polisher**: But this is the work of a slave.

* * *

**Captain**: They never stop... those peasants... haha...

**Polisher**: I wish I could stop.

* * *

**Captain**: Brush, brush, brush... noises disrupt the softly laughing stars.

**Polisher**: Brush! Brush! Brush! I hope I'm not disturbing anybody...

* * *

**Captain**: A door swings open. Hi-ho! It's me, yo-ho! Haha!

**Polisher**: Someone wobbles out of a door.

* * *

**Captain**: I hear a bucket spill and something oozes to reach me.

**Polisher**: Soapy water reaches his leather boots.

* * *

**Captain**: I see a boy: same hair. But that's all. Argh, my vision's not clear tonight.

**Polisher**: I see a man: same hair, same face, but he is different from me.

* * *

**Captain**: I advance to him.

**Polisher**: I take small steps back.

* * *

**Captain**: Gravity fails me-hic!

**Polisher**: He slips- he falls... falls down on me.

* * *

**Captain**: I see a pair of- hic! bright eyes-hic!

**Polisher**: I see a pair of bright eyes

* * *

**Captain**: I am staring at-hic! Heaven's eyes.

**Polisher**: Am I staring at Heaven?

* * *

**Captain**: A face-hic! that brings so much beauty than-hic! the day.

**Polisher**: I look away, too ashamed of myself.

* * *

**Captain**: How can you be my-hic! slave?

**Polisher**: Why am I your slave?

* * *

**Captain**: Come with me? Hic!

**Polisher**: I don't think I should join you.

* * *

**Captain**: I'll just-hic! have to-hic! scoop you up then.

**Polisher**: I am in his arms. I feel safe.

* * *

**Captain**: I hope no one is around to see-hic! us.

**Polisher**: I wish the world could see us now.

* * *

**Captain: **They-hic! would not understand this...

**Polisher: **This is the wonderful world.

* * *

**Captain**: This is embarrassing, my-hic! sudden cravings...Hic!

**Polisher**: I couldn't crave anything more than to be under your sheets. With you.

* * *

**Captain**: Shh, quiet, my love.

**Polisher**: Why are you not moaning, my Captain?

* * *

**Captain**: Tomorrow, tomorrow... Hic!

**Polisher**: No, now...

* * *

**Captain**: So I take him in again for another night.

**Polisher**: His lust controls me to surrender to him.

* * *

**Captain**: Thrusts and moans, I give it my all with each passing day.

**Polisher**: It is not love he gives me.

* * *

**Captain**: Many months... I have truly fallen.

**Polisher**: It was... just... lust.

* * *

**Captain**: And this boy, his name is Eric.

**Polisher**: This lustful pirate... oh, Captain Sam...

* * *

**Captain**: I wish he could feel me.

**Polisher**: I wish he would feel me.

* * *

**Captain**: Because I truly love him.

**Polisher**: Because I love him from the start.

* * *

**Captain**: It pains me to be in this ship with him

**Polisher**: It pains me to be in this ship with him

* * *

**Captain**: Because I can't let the crew know...

**Polisher**: I see how much he disregards me, the peasant, the floor polisher.

* * *

**Captain**: Nights are our only chance.

**Polisher**: Our nights are so lusty.

* * *

**Captain**: But I love him.

**Polisher**: But I love him.

* * *

**Captain**: But I can't let them know.

**Polisher**: I don't want to conceal it.

* * *

**Captain**: My name is Sam, Captain of the Ship and the Sea.

**Polisher**: My name is Eric, a floor polisher.

* * *

**Captain**: And I am in love with a floor shiner.

**Polisher**: And I am in love with a prideful pirate.

* * *

**Captain**: And now, he is my first mate.

**Polisher**: I am no longer his peasant.

* * *

**Captain**: Someday, I'll let him know.

**Polisher**: Someday, I'll conceal it, too.

* * *

**Captain**: I won't be afraid

**Polisher**: But, I am so afraid...

* * *

**Captain**: To let him know that I don't want to lose him.

**Polisher**: To lose him.

* * *

**REVIEWS/ CRITICS AND COMMENTS ARE HIGHLY RECOMMENDED! 8D**


End file.
